Un amor en teoria imposible
by KagRin Adriana
Summary: Es mi primer fic...una chica llamada Lina, tiene que luchar contra quien mato a su madre, pero ¿que hace cuando se enamora de esa persona...? no soy buena en esto, Ultimo capitulo... en teoria lean lo del principio, Chao, permanentemente
1. El principio de algo extraño y doloroso

Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen ( lo digo porsia )  
  
Un amor en teoria imposible  
  
Por: KagRin Adriana  
  
Cap. 1ro: El principio de algo extraño y doloroso  
  
Era una tranquila noche de Noviembre, hacia un frío el cual se calaba hasta los huesos de cualquiera que caminara por la calle sin una vestimenta apropiada. Aunque el frío parece no ser de gran importancia para aquellas 3 personas que caminan por la acera, la mayoría de las personas conocen perfectamente bien el nombre de aquellos 3 individuos, el que se encuentra cerca de la calle, a un extremo, se llama Raku Rinou, es de cabello negro lacio, y largo, de ojos color marrón, con una gran fuerza. El que se encuentra a su derecha, se llama Marou Zhen, de cabello extrañamente plateado brillante y largo, con unos ojos amarillos, alto y con un buen aspecto físico. Al lado de este, se encuentra Yasha Zhen, de cabello plateado, opaco y largo, ojos dorados, e igualmente a los otros dos con buen aspecto físico. Nadie sabe con exactitud las edades de los tres, las mujeres siempre les están calculando la edad, gran error para quienes aprecian a cualquiera de los tres... detestan eso. como deberán saber, son conocidos ya que poseen una gran suma de dinero.  
  
Durante un tiempo, fue la comidilla de las televisoras, el que los 3 caminaran por la calle a altas horas de la noche, aquí hay un articulo de aquel tiempo:  
  
"De vueltas en las calles "  
  
De nuevo se han visto a los tres individuos mas ricos  
  
Del condado por las calles, las personas constantemente hacen comentarios  
Tales como: ¿nunca sacan esos carrasos que tienen en su casa?"  
"Eso es para violar a muchachas inocentes que pasen por su camino" dan por respuesta algunos, las verdaderas intenciones no las sabemos, pero últimamente se ha podido observar como este tema se ha ido dejando en el  
pasado  
  
La verdad es que ninguno de los tres le hicieron caso a estos artículos, y por eso fue que dejo de ser la comidilla, nunca les arruino algo así, ¿por que en aquel momento sucedería...?. Bueno la verdad, es que yo escribí ese articulo, así es, como supongo acaban de adivinar, soy reportera, o bueno, lo era, pues nunca fui conocida, siempre escribía para una revista mediocre, que además no me pagaba nada, ese fue uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales cambie de carrera, ahora soy una ejecutiva, escribo las informaciones de los productos que se venden, e informo, de que tan populares son.  
  
Paga bien, al menos me puedo mantener con eso, esta empresa, es la más importante de todo el país, y de casi todo el mundo, y los presidentes de la compañía, adivinen!!! Son aquellos tres individuos que ya les mencione, por cierto, mi nombre es Lina Hider, tengo 21 años de edad, mi cabello es de color castaño claro, lacio y largo, según mis compañeras, poseo un buen atractivo, aunque la verdad, el hombre que tiene mi cariño reservado, no piensa lo mismo, nunca me para, y siempre me esta tratando mal, madre "amor" que me encontré, vivo en un apartamento, alquilado, mi presupuesto no da para comprarlo, por lo cual vivo con dos amigas del trabajo, la que me alcanza la edad se llama Saki Gura, es catira, de ojos verdes azulados, y la menor de las tres se llama Leya Dokoe tiene 20 años y el color de su cabello es café, y sus ojos igual que los míos son marrones oscuros.  
  
Ellas dos son mis secretarias, pero a pesar de ello somos buenas amigas, las tres nos conocíamos desde la primaria, y, aunque nos separamos durante años, miren las vueltas de la vida...  
  
-¡¡¡ LINA !!!, TE LLAMAN, ES TU MAMA!!! -...- -LIIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAA...!!! -VOOOY!!!...  
  
-toma es tu mama, suena preocupada... -Gracias Saki,... mama... que sucede? -hija... no... n-no... no me encuentro bieeen... disculpa... -mamá... mama... madre... MAMA!!!!!!- después de mi grito, lo único que hice fue adoptar una posición fetal, y comenze a llorar, después de ello, no recuerdo que paso, solo que mis ojos se cerraron, y no lograba abrirlos, se convirtió en una lucha interna, ahora siento, como me sacuden, y gritan a mi nombre, esperen... esa es la voz de Saki y de Leya...  
  
-Lina, despierta, hay que ir ahora... ya!... Al hospital metropolitano, Leya, tráete un pijama, un sweater y dinero... ¡¡¡APÚRATE!!!- Por que estará dando ordenes tan desesperada, no será... m-mama...  
  
1/2 hora después  
  
-Usted es la señorita Lina...? -S-siii, como se encuentra mi madre...? -Bueno señorita, debo confesarle que no muy bien... -Pero esta viva no? -¿Qué..?... Claro que esta viva, aunque, lo único, es que perdió mucha sangre, todos creemos que es por la locura repentina que le dio per... -ESPERE UN SEGUNDO!!... ¿cómo que a la locura repentina que le dio...? y ¿cómo que perdió mucha sangre...? deme una explicación...!!!! -Señorita no se exalte, y disculpe pero no le puedo dar una explicación, me es imposible, y no solo a mi... pregúntele si quiere a aquel señor, el fue el que recogió a su madre...- Se que mi pregunta fue un poco brusca, tanto que hasta el tono de la enfermera cambio, pero entenderán mi posición. Aquel hombre, el que recogió a mi madre, era alto de cabello negro, corto, y de ojos negros..  
  
-Disculpe, mi nombre es Lina y a la señora que ayudo es mi madre, puede decirme su nombre...? -..., Hola, no hay de que, mi nombre es Touya, Touya Cense. -Disculpe, gracias por ayudarla, me podría explicar que paso..? -Bueeno.. la verdad no lo se, solo escuche un grito dentro de su apartamento, salí del mío, y empece a tocar el timbre, como vi que no contestaban, me arriesgue a romper la puerta, cuando entre la encontré tirada en el suelo, entre un charco de sangre, la monte en mi carro y la traje... a, y no se preocupe por la puerta, yo se la pago... -No sea gafo, ya lo pago, solo con el hecho de haber traído a mi madre al hospital... Y.. a que se refiere la enfermera con eso de la loquera...? - Bueno... cuando se levanto hace unos minutos, antes de que usted llegara, lo único que hacia era gritar sobre una sombra que venia a por ella... -... Bueno gracias...- En lo que me dijo aquello Touya, unas lagrimas, que había suprimido desde que entre en el taxi para venir al hospital, empezaron a brotar con mucha fluidez y rapidez... Pero justo cuando mas necesitaba los brazos de algún hermano, un señor, recién conocido, me abrazo, para dar consuelo a mi persona... Era Touya...  
  
-Se que apenas te conozco y pensaras que soy un pervertido al abrazarte, y mas cuando estas indefensa, pero no soporto ver llorar a una muchacha tan linda como tu...  
  
Mi única reacción fue la de abrazarlo, y empece a convulsionar, debido a las lagrimas entre sus brazos, cuando pude controlarme, me llevo a una silla, Sakimi y Leya llegaron en ese momento, de quien sabe donde, y se agacharon enfrente mío para darme consuelo, estuvimos un rato en eso, hasta que me logre calmar por completo. Y claro, después de que paso la "tempestad" hice las presentaciones apropiadas...  
  
-Sakimi, Leya, el es Touya, el... -Soy el vecino de tu mama, y no me las presentes, ya las conozco... -¿Qué...? -Si, las conozco de la universidad, les estuve cayendo a las dos, hasta que las dos me hicieron sentir mal, y las deje en cero, la verdad se lo merecen, después de cómo me humillaron... y ninguna de las dos emita algún comentario...- Dijo Touya al ver que las dos chicas iban a saltar en defensa de sus personas. –No hay que empezar un problema, y menos enfrente de Lina, ya bastante tiene...  
  
-Es verdad, tienes razón Touya, por primera vez en la vida que llevo conociéndote te doy la razon... -Tienes razón Leya, es la primera vez que le damos la razón... -Gracias a las dos...- En lo que pronuncie esas palabras, una enfermera, gracias a Dios, no era la misma que me atendió al principio, nos llevo con mi madre.  
  
Cuando la vi, me sobresalte, pues, parecía, que le quedaran, tan solo unos minutos de vida.... y creo que no estaba en lo equivocada...  
  
-Mami...?- dije mientras brotaban unas lagrimas de mis ojos... -H-hace tiempo... que no me dices de esa manera..., no hables... como ya te habrás fijado... ya no tengo mucho tiempo... déjame... déjame decirte... que no fue como dicen las enfermeras... fui... atacada... Son unos Youkais muy poderosos... Touya... Touya esta en el deber de protegerte... el ya lo sabe... es un hechicero... nuunca... nunca dudes de el... no les creas a las enfermeras... Tou... Touya no es el único con poderes... eres una miko... una totalmente legendaria... lo descubrirás... tu... tu sola.... no... no cometas el error... de no confiar en Touya... Te... te quiero  
  
Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras... las ultimas que escuche, antes de que su cabeza se volteara hacia un lado, y cerrara los ojos... para siempre.  
Justo en lo que eso ocurrió, salí corriendo de la habitación, choque con una y mil personas, tenia la cabeza gacha, y el rostro lleno de lagrimas, ni siquiera veía por donde iba, solamente corría, mi objetivo era llegar al apartamento. Salí del hospital y atravesé la calle, por suerte no venia ningún carro, pase enfrente del parque, cruce una calle, baje por una bajada, y volví a atravesar la calle, aunque esta vez, no escuche ni vi el carro deportivo que venia, solo sentí un fuerte golpe en mi torso izquierdo..  
  
Fin cap. 1  
  
Bueno, espero les halla gustado... la verdad es el primero que hago y publico, no saben el miedo que tengo... estoy super nerviosa, le pedí el consejo a una amiga, y por respuesta me dijo, que a Leya la convirtiera en zombie y a Touya le pusiera orejitas....  
  
Déjenme reviews, plis, así se que piensan. Si les gusta, escribo el segundo cap. La verdad nc que mas escribir, excepto eso ;)  
  
Hasta el próximo cap. Si Dios quiere :D  
  
Ya corregi la palabra que escribi mal 


	2. El secuestro mal entendido

Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen ( lo digo porsia )  
  
Un amor en teoria imposible  
  
Por: KagRin Adriana  
  
Cap. 2do: El secuestro mal entendido  
  
Después de ese golpe, que podría decirse casi me mata, estoy viva, bien podría haberme quedado con los ojos cerrado tratando de apagar el dolor, pero pude percatarme de que no estaba tirada en la calle, no estaba en ningún hospital y que estaba en un carro, el que me arroyo, y estaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
No era de ningún tipo de gracia, el estar sentada incapacitada en un carro, de alguien desconocido, que me había arroyado. Para mi desgracia, el señor que estaba manejando se dio cuenta de que ya había recobrado el conocimiento, y me dijo:  
  
-"No deberías de atravesarte en la calle a altas horas de la noche, sin mirar a los lados..."  
  
-"auch... Y usted no debería haberme metido en su carro, estando yo inconsciente, y herida. Debió haberme llevado a un hospital..."  
  
-"Señorita, ahorita lo que menos necesita, es hablar, recibió un golpe muy fuerte en el costado, y si se mueve mucho, la sangre no parara de salir...  
  
-"¿SANGRE?!!!, Y NO ME LLEVO A UN HOSPITAL!, ¿ESTA LOCO?!!!. ADEMAS ESTO ES UN SECUESTRO, ME ARROYA Y ME SECUESTRA, DETÉNGASE AHORA!!!..."  
  
-"No la estoy secuestrando, no es un secuestro ni nada que se le parezca..."  
  
-"oo...... de que es un secuestro, lo es, me mete en su carro, estando yo inconsciente, además de que me lleva a un lugar del cual no tengo conocimiento"  
  
-"te llevo a mi casa, necesito curarte esas heridas..."  
  
-"¿Qué...? usted jamas podría curarme estas heridas, de seguro sabe tanto de medicina, como mi gato de álgebra, hubiese sido preferible que me llevara a un hospital."  
  
-"Se mas de medicina que esos pobres intentos de médicos... ahora por favor vuélvase a dormir mientras llegamos a mi casa..."  
  
La verdad no me confiaba mucho de ese hombre, pero en cierta forma estaba agotada, después de haber perdido a mi madre, de haber corrido, y de haber sido arroyada, cualquiera, no solo yo, estaría agotado. Al instante en el cual dejamos de hablar me quede dormida.  
  
A penas comenzaba a despertarme, pude sentir como aquel dolor tan punzante desaparecía, era algo hermoso la sensación, pues se sentía un cosquilleo, en la zona del golpe, y el dolor casi desaparecía por completo, también se podía sentir, como unas manos suaves, pasaban por la herida bajo la blusa. En lo que el dolor seso, abrí mis ojos, y pude observar como aquel señor, me estaba echando un liquido pastoso verde en el costado izquierdo. Aquel señor era muy atractivo, tenia el cabello extrañamente plateado brillante y largo, con unos ojos amarillos, alto y con un buen aspecto físico. Mientras observaba su bello rostro, el termino de echarme la crema, y me miro, en ese instante me percate de que su mirada era dura, fría y... cruel...  
  
-"¿Qué miras...?  
  
-"Perdón... Gracias... mi nombre es Lina Hider, ¿Cuál es su nombre...?  
  
-"Marou Zhen, tu trabajas en mi compañía no...?  
  
Por lo visto, este Señor no se estaba con rodeos e iba directo al punto.  
  
-"Si..., ¿cómo sabe, creía que usted y los demás no se preocupaban por nadie que no estuviera en un puesto alto...?"  
  
-"Pues esa es la verdad, pero, como a nosotros, nos muestran los informes y presentaciones de gente que se encuentre en su puesto, vimos los tuyos y nos dejo muy impactados, la perfección con la cual los realiza tus informes y presentaciones, son impresionantes, y cuando nos las mostraron, decidimos conocerte a toda costa..."  
  
-"oh... que bueno que les halla gustado mis presentaciones... Gracias, por haberme curado la herida, me presta su teléfono...?  
  
-"Claro, va a avisar que esta aquí...?  
  
-"e... no, voy a llamar a un taxi para que me venga a recoger, me podría decir su dirección...?  
  
-"No, quédese a cenar, y habise que se va a quedar a dormir, mañana yo la llevo al trabajo..."  
  
-"¿QUÉ?.. NI LOCA ME QUEDO!!!! PORFAVOR PRÉSTEME EL TELEFONO...."  
  
-"Pues hágase a la idea, no le voy a prestar el teléfono, y ni loco la dejo marcharse, se va a quedar a cenar y a dormir...  
  
-"por que insiste en que me quede...?"  
  
-"Quiero, escuchar sus ideas, y ver que piensa de los nuevos productos..."  
  
-"Querrás decir queremos, Marou..."  
  
-"Ah.... Hola Raku... Yasha, esta chica es Lina Hider, la persona que estabamos buscando..."  
  
En el momento en el cual Marou le dijo aquello a las otras dos personas, Raku, se me acerco, y me dio la mano. Yo la acepte, pues el no me había hecho nada, y Yasha actúo de la misma manera. Después de aquello, me fije en su físico, y pude observar que Marou no era el único que poseía un gran atractivo, los otros dos, los eran igualmente. Cada uno tenia una mirada totalmente distinta, mientras que la de Marou era fría, dura y cruel, la de su hermano Yasha, (si se fijan los apellidos son = ) era dulce, suave y tierna. La de Raku, era una mezcla de las otras dos, Suave, cruel, y penetrante.  
  
-"Hola, yo soy Yasha, te quedas a cenar...?"  
  
-"La verdad quisiera... pero no puedo..."  
  
Se que cuando dije eso, se me salieron unas dos lagrimas, y también se que Marou, Raku y Yasha las vieron, pero me era muy doloroso recordar la muerte de mi mama. Mientras pensaba, sentí como una mano, la misma de antes, me limpiaba las lagrimas. Era Marou...  
  
-"Discúlpame, por lo de antes, me hubieras dicho que estabas indispuesta, y no hubiera insistido... Déjame llevarte a tu apartamento..."  
  
-"Gracias de nuevo, adiós Yasha, adiós Raku...  
  
-"Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo"  
  
Yasha menciono esas palabras, al parecer muy enserio, me dio la mano, y me llevo hacia la salida, donde el mismo carro de antes estaba estacionado, con Marou adentro. Se despidió de mi, con un beso cálido y suave en la mejilla, Raku respondió de igual forma. En lo que me voltee, observe como Marou miraba a aquellos dos, con una cara de asesino, tan impresionante, que por un momento pense en salir corriendo, pero una mano me empujo, haciéndome entrar en el carro.  
  
Cuando entre y me abroche el cinturón de seguridad, me pude percatar de lo cómodo que era el asiento, Marou entro al carro, sin antes decirles algo a Raku y a Yasha en un idioma muy extraño, y coloco en marcha el carro. En el momento en el cual esto sucedió, sentí, como mis párpados se cerraban, dejándome en un profundo sopor.  
  
En lo que el carro aminoro la marcha, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado, y abrí los ojos, era tarde, y las luces del apartamento estaban encendidas, Marou apago el carro y me dijo.  
  
-"Muéstrame tu apartamento, quiero ver en que clases de lugar vives, ya que.... no puedo dejar que mis mejores empleados vivan en una pocilga, muéstrame también el edificio..."  
  
-"Esta bien, pero debo advertirte, que vivo con dos amigas, ellas me ayudan a pagar el apartamento..."  
  
-"¿Es alquilado...?2  
  
-"Claro tu que creías...?"  
  
Cuando se dio cuanta de que era alquilado, me miro con una cara de asombro, nos bajamos del carro, lo cerro, y empezamos a caminar al edificio, abrí la puerta, y entramos. Le mostré toda la planta baja, el parque de niños y hasta el sótano, no le hubiese mostrado nada de eso si no me hubiese insistido, después de el "maravilloso" recorrido, nos metimos en el ascensor, y me dijo.  
  
-"Espero que tu apartamento este en mejores condiciones que el resto del edificio, por que si no es así, búscate otro ya mismo..."  
  
-"Estas loco!!, si apenas puedo pagar este, como voy a poder pagar otro, y no es mi problema que a ti no te guste el edificio, a mi si, y la gente que vive aquí, me trata muy bien..."  
  
-"Entonces si te gusta, el edificio, mañana mismo te doy un ascenso, para que puedas, si quieres comprara la casa en la que vives..."  
  
-"Gra.. gracias..."  
  
El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 5, salimos del ascensor, y como la puerta de mi casa daba al ascensor, solo tuvimos que dar unos pequeños pasos para llegar a este, abrí la puerta, y me lleve la sorpresa, de que Saki, y Leya se me tiraron encima, la verdad solo me estaban abrazando, pero me dolió mucho la caída, en lo que ellas se pararon, Marou me ayudo a pararme y después de darle las gracias, observe como mis dos amigas tenían unas caras de bobas viéndolo...  
  
Fin cap. 2  
  
Espero que les halla gustado, me dicen que tal.... Dejen reviews, gracias a Saki y a Yashi por los reviews del cap. 1, Yashi, ¿me puedes explicar mejor como hago para aceptar los reviews de gente no afiliada a la pag...? 


	3. Rechazando un buen puesto

Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen ( lo digo porsia )  
  
Un amor en teoria imposible  
  
Por: KagRin Adriana  
  
Cap. 3ro: Rechazando un buen puesto  
  
Al ver que Marou se empezaba a sentir incomodo con las miradas de Saki y de Leya, interrumpí ese momento, me interpuse entre las miradas de mis amigas y les pregunte sobre Touya.  
  
-"a.. a si, Touya esta dentro de la casa, insistió en venir, y en quedarse hasta saber como te encontrabas, por cierto ¿que paso?  
  
-"No paso nada Saki, podríamos entrar, tengo frío, y me quiero sentar, me duele el costado izquierdo...""  
  
-"Claro, entra..."  
  
-"Marou, ven."  
  
-"Aja..."  
  
Cuando entramos al apartamento Touya salió de mi habitación, y llego directo, a abrazarme, después de un rato con el abrazándome, me soltó, yo no quería que me soltara, pero el insistió y me reviso, el cuerpo casi entero, hasta debajo de la blusa, cada lado de mi cuerpo, excepto mis partes intimas, cuando vio el moretón en mi costado, me dijo:  
  
-"¿Qué diablos te sucedió ahí...?"  
  
Me miro con una cara de asustado, que no se la quitaba nadie.  
  
-"Nada, me caí por las escaleras..."  
  
Touya me miro muy detenidamente como dudando de mi palabra, hasta que creyó, mi mentira, luego me separe un poco mas de Touya, y dije:  
  
-"Bueno el es Marou, Marou, ellos son Touya, Saki, y Leya..."  
  
Dije, mientras señalaba a mis amigos, luego de que se saludaron, la muy descarada de Leya pregunto.  
  
-"Oye, por casualidad no tendrás algún sitio en tu cama esta noche para mi...?"  
  
Mi cara, fue todo un poema, la cara de Saki, era de O.O, la de Touya, simplemente era igual a la mía, con la boca abierta, y lo más raro, Marou simplemente sonrío, se le acerco a Leya, estaba a casi tres centímetros de besarla cuando le dijo.  
  
-"Si así esperas recibir un ascenso por mi parte, creo que hasta tu gato tiene mas oportunidades... Por lo visto no entendiste bien mi nombre, soy Marou Zhen, soy el Presidente de la compañía para la cual trabajas..."  
  
Marou volvió a la pose anterior, y Leya se quedo con la boca abierta, y los ojos pelados, Marou tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual nadie podía arrebatar, después de aquellas palabras, se formo un silencio muy incomodo, por lo que tuve que toser, y preguntarle a Marou.  
  
-"Bueno Marou, a manera de disculpa, te quedarías a cenar esta noche...?"  
  
-"Bueno Lina, si no es problema, me quedo..."  
  
-"claro que no..."  
  
Cuando iba a decir que no lo era, me pude fijar de cómo Marou miraba a Touya, Touya también se había percatado de ello, y lo miraba de igual manera, Touya simplemente me agarro la mano, y me la apretó, como un gesto protector, al instante capte su mensaje, pero la advertencia había llegado muy tarde.  
  
-"Lo que pasa, es que por lo visto, tu amigo... Touya no quiere que me quede... "  
  
-"Noo... ¿cómo crees? Quédate, no va a ser problema, de todas formas el ya se iba no... ?  
  
-"Si, ya me voy, cuidate Lina, después hablamos sobre ese golpe, que al parecer es como si te hubieran chocado...  
  
Mi cara se quedo, en una actitud, en la cual Touya logro adivinar que así fue, fue un carro, el que formo aquel feo moretón, Touya se despidió de Saki y de Leya, y después simplemente le dijo adiós a Marou, pude ver como Touya bajaba por el ascensor, y luego resuelta, le pregunte a Marou que quería cenar, me dijo que lo que yo cenara estaría bien.  
  
Cenamos los cuatro, y cuando los cuatro platos habían quedado limpios, y habíamos terminado uno de nuestros variados temas de conversación, Marou simplemente se levanto y dijo que lo sentía, pero que ya se tenia que ir.  
  
-"Bueno, déjame coger mis llaves, y te acompaño hacia la entrada..."  
  
-"No, tranquila Lin, yo puedo salir, conozco el edificio, por cierto, tu apartamento es bastante bonito, pero aun así, te daré el ascenso, cuidate y perdona por el golpe con el carro..."  
  
-"Gracias, tranquilo, no te preocupes por el golpe, pues tu fuiste quien me lo curo..."  
  
Justo en ese momento, como hubiese dicho Leya, hubiese sido el perfecto para darse un beso, pero rápidamente agarre las llaves, y le abrí la puerta, pues pude observar como se impacientaba.  
  
Después de que se fue, Saki y Leya me atacaron, con preguntas referidas a Marou, simplemente les conté lo sucedido, y antes de que me abordaran con preguntas sobre que tal me había parecido, me encerré en mi cuarto, y me acosté a dormir.  
  
Al dia siguiente, me levante con un gran dolor en el costado izquierdo, justo en el lugar del golpe, cuando levante la franela, pude ver como estaba roja la piel, prácticamente era como si se estuviese quemando, pero desde adentro, pegue un grito, que se pudo haber escuchado si acaso hasta la propia China, y Leya y Saki entraron corriendo en mi habitación, cuando vieron mi piel, Saki salió corriendo y empezó a llamar a el hospital, Leya, fue y me busco una manta que acababa de mojar con agua de nevera, y me la coloco en el costado, rápidamente me fije de cómo mi dolor disminuía, pero aun así, ellas insistieron y me llevaron al hospital.  
  
Al llegar, un medico me reviso, y se escandalizo todo, me dijo, que debía tomar reposo de dos días, y colocarme copresas frías en el lugar del impacto, después de ello, nos fuimos para el apartamento, y logre convencer a Saki y a Leya, de que me dejaran ir a trabajar, pues tenia que hacer un informe, al final accedieron, y me dejaron ir.  
  
En lo que llegue al trabajo, me encontré con que tenia una citación, en la sala de reuniones #17, la del ultimo piso, me dirigí hacia aya, y al entrar, estaban Yasha y Marou esperándome sentados, charlando animadamente. ¿POR QUÉ? Justo cuando menos ganas tenia de verlos, me habían citado, definitivamente ese dia no debí levantarme de la cama, cuando me disponía a salir de la sala, pensando que ellos no se darían cuenta, me dijeron:  
  
-"Pensabas irte sin saludar?..."  
  
-"...Perdón.... es que necesito.... ir al baño"  
  
No vi quien me estaba hablando, pero por la voz podría haber jurado que era Marou el que me estaba hablando, cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré cara a cara con Raku, este con una amplia sonrisa en la cara me agarro del brazo, y me condujo hasta una silla que se encontraba enfrente de la de Yasha y de la de Marou, la de Raku estaba al lado mío, este me obligo a sentarme, cuando me senté, Yasha dijo:  
  
-"Bueno, Marou me contó lo que tu secretaria le dijo, la verdad es que me dio mucha risa..."  
  
Este se callo, cuando vio mi cara, de que si decía algo en contra de mi amiga, era capaz de matarlo, sin importarme que me metieran presa por toda la vida. Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que Raku fue el que interrumpió ese momento.  
  
-"Bueno mi cielito..."  
  
-"Discúlpame, pero no soy absolutamente nada tuyo, como para que me estés colocando apodos como esos..."  
  
-"..."  
  
La verdad es que se me fue la mano, y lo peor es que el no me había hecho nada, pero sinceramente el dolor del costado izquierdo me estaba matando. Los tres me estaban mirando con una cara, de ¿y ahora que le paso a esta?.  
  
Ninguno emitió ningún comentario, y de nuevo el silencio fue roto, pero no por ninguno de los presentes, era Yhen, el secretario de Yasha, que dijo a penas entro.  
  
-"Disculpen señores, pero a la Señorita la están llamando desde su oficina, por que ya es tiempo de cambiar la copresa por otra, Señorita quiere que se la mande a traer...?"  
  
-"Si, si no es mucha molestia, preferiría eso, que a moverme... "  
  
-"Tranquila, ya la mando a traer..."  
  
De esa manera se retiro de la sala, y los tres, voltearon a verme simultáneamente, y fue Yasha quien pregunto.  
  
-"Copresas... se puede saber para que son...?"  
  
-"No, no se puede saber, me pueden decir para que me citaron...?"  
  
Ante este comentario, estos ya tenían cara de nervios, al parecer, les molestaba mi actitud, pero me dolía demasiado el costado.  
  
-"Bueno, por lo visto, no debimos haberte citado, y mucho menos hoy, pero ya que estas aquí... te voy a ahorrar la subida, la verdad, es que queríamos ascenderte a nuestra vicepresidenta, seguirás haciendo tu mismo trabajo, y lo único adicional, será revisar, las otras propuestas, ósea, revisar el trabajo de los demás, y los realmente buenos, nos los muestras..."  
  
-"No quiero..."  
  
-"¿¡QUE?!"  
  
-"Como escuchas, no quiero el puesto..."  
  
-"Pero por que?"  
  
Yasha me pregunto la razón de mi decisión, algo molesto y confundido, por suerte, en ese momento llego Yhen con las copresas frías, apenas me las entrego, le di la que se encontraba bajo la blusa, y agarre la que este me estaba dando, me la coloque bajo la blusa, en la zona del golpe, y cuando este se fue, al ver que estos me iban a preguntar por lo de la copresa, decidí responderles a su pregunta.  
  
-"Bueno, por que la verdad... la verdad es que no quiero estar ni a cuatro metros cerca de ustedes, desde que los conocí, tengo puras desgracias, primero tu me chocas, después, Touya me dejo de hablar, luego, este dolor.... aquel dolor insoportable.. simplemente no quiero acercarme a ustedes..."  
  
-"Pues es algo inaceptable, es un puesto que no puedes rechazar, ahora Lina, no me vallas a cambiar de tema y respóndeme, por que te colocas una copresa...?  
  
Cuando pregunto aquello, me levante de la silla, y cuando empece a alejarme de la mesa, un dolor muy fuerte empezó a darme en el costado, por lo que me tire en el piso encogida, y empece a gemir de dolor...  
  
Fin cap. 3  
  
La verdad me pareció que quedo super corto, si es así, díganme, por favor dejen reviews, cuídense todos y espero les haya gustado... 


	4. Una extraña forma de aclarar sentimiento...

Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen ( lo digo porsia )  
  
Un amor en teoría imposible  
  
Por: KagRin Adriana  
  
Cap. 4to: Una extraña forma de aclarar sentimientos  
  
Puedo jurar que cuando vi a Lina gritando de dolor en el piso, sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía, al verla caer, me levante corriendo de la silla y haciendo caso omiso del golpe de la silla al hacer contacto con el suelo, me tire en el piso, donde estando ahí, coloque a Lina entre mis brazos y piernas a manera protectora, mientras me mecía hacia delante y hacia tras dibujaba círculos en el costado de mi "amiga", acto que fue calmándola, pues sus gritos y lloriqueos fueron cesando, cuando esta dejo de llorar entro Yhen anunciando que nuestro carro ya estaba preparado para salir. bajamos, entre y deje a Lina en el asiento trasero junto a Yasha y Raku se sentó de copiloto, cuando coloque en marcha el auto Raku comenzó a llamar a las amigas de Lina, llamando también a TOUYA...  
  
La verdad es que llegamos de manera rápida al hospital, cuando entre, Yasha y Raku me detuvieron diciéndome:  
  
-"Nosotros vamos a espéralos aquí afuera, tu acompáñala..."  
  
-"...Como quieran"  
  
Deben saber que mucho gusto me dio el que ellos decidieran quedarse, de esa manera yo podía acompañarla... Tuve un problema en la recepción, y debo admitir que fue un problema muy fastidioso, la recepcionista alegaba que no podían atender a la señorita sin cita previa, a lo que Yo exclamé  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡ SE SUPONE QUE ESTA PORQUERIA DE UN FALLIDO INTENTO DE HOSPITAL, ATIENDE A PERSONAS QUE LE OCURREN ACCIDENTES INHESPERADAMENTE, COMO SUPONGO SE ABRA FIJADO, A MENOS QUE ESTE CIEGA O SEA BRUTA, ESTA PERSONA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN MIS BRAZOS TIENE UN SERIO PROBLEMA EL CUAL NC QUE ES, POR LO CUAL HE VENIDO, VAN A ATENDERLA, YA QUE SI A MI ME SALE DEL FORRO, PUEDO MANDAR A DERRUMBAR ESTA PORQUERIA, Y TU. PATETICA CRIATURA TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN ESTE MALDITO Y MEDIOCRE EMPLEO SI NO HACES QUE LA ATIENDAN... AHORA!!!!!!"  
  
La enfermera simplemente asintió, y me guió hasta una habitación, apenas salió cerrando la puerta, recosté a Lina en la cama que se encontraba pegada a la pared, comenze a contemplarla, y le acaricie el rostro, de una manera poco común en mi, cuando estaba apunto de levantar la blusa a Lina para ver la herida, la puerta se abrió de una manera brusca, sobresaltándome. Entro un doctor quien me sonrió amplia y sinceramente. Claro esta que esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando me moví y vio a su paciente, su color de rostro cambio a pálido amarillento, y su rostro reflejaba inquietud, pero mas que todo miedo.  
  
Rápidamente el doctor, recobro su serenidad y control de sí mismo, se acerco a Lina, y le tomo el pulso, frunció el ceño, por lo que levanto la blusa de Lina, a mi parecer demasiado, pues dejaba ver la mitad de sus curvas, miro con cierto deseo a Lina, pero rápidamente recobro el sentido, debo decir que a tiempo, si no. Le hubiese roto la cara. Bajo la mirada de las curvas de mi "amiga", y la detuvo en la herida.  
  
-"Me imagino que esa marca la has hecho tu... lo mas seguro es que le duela demasiado pues se nota que se esta infectando, ya que desde cierto punto se nota que algo verdusco va creciendo hacia el interior del cuerpo de esta mujer..."  
  
-"Buena observación, aunque me imagino que después de haberla detallado, tuvo que haber notado lo mas obvio, la infección..."  
  
El Doctor me miro con cierto recelo a lo que añadió.  
  
-"... Su amiga lo que necesita es un lavado de la herida, luego que se le aplique una crema de nombre Moon Sh..."  
  
-"Ya se como se llama la crema, precisamente fue esa la que le aplique cuando la choque, y fue la que produjo eso, supongo que es alérgica a sus componentes"  
  
-"Lo es, pero esa crema la salvo de morir por desangramiento, aunque puedes echarle Sun of God para quitar la inflamación y el dolor después del lavado"  
  
-"Esta bien... ¿a qué se refiere con eso de lavarla?"  
  
-"Bueno la anestesian, abren la herida, le lavan ahí dentro para después volver a cerrar la herida previamente desinfectada... Yo mismo me ofrezco a realizar la limpieza, usted puede estar dentro de la sala si así desea"  
  
-"Bueno haga esa limpieza ahora mismo"  
  
-"¿QUÉ? ¿Y SE PUEDE SABER DE CUANDO ACA DISPONES DE MI CUERPO? A MI NADIE ME VA A MUTILAR PARA DEPSUES RECOMPONERME CON HILO... Y REPITO NADIE!"  
  
Lina se levanto con mucho esfuerzo de la cama, cuando apoyo los pies estaba a punto de caer, pero ágilmente, previendo lo que le iba a ocurrir, la agarre a tiempo, Lina me miro a la cara, y enderesandose, me dijo  
  
-"Disculpa mi actitud de hace rato en su oficina, pero me DOLIA mucho el costado, como vez ya no... (en ese momento Lina se inclino levemente hacia un lado) gracias por traerme, no te hubieses tomado la molestia, pero hay dos grandes problemas por los cuales no voy a permitir que me limpien la herida... PRIMERO: mira, mi situación económica no es la perfecta como para esto, y la SEGUNDA: ya te dije no voy a permitir que mutilen mi cuerpo"  
  
Lina se fue alejando mientras decía eso, la agarre del brazo y le dije  
  
-"No me engañas, todavía te duele el costado. Levemente te has inclinado cuando te punzo el dolor."  
  
-"... No me importa, aun así no voy a permitir que me limpien"  
  
Bruscamente se soltó de mi brazo y se paro bajo el umbral de la puerta, se volteo, y con una cara de indiferencia me dijo  
  
-"Sabes... la verdad es que no me importa convivir con este dolor..."  
  
-"Lina. tu no te vas a ir a ningún lado, te vas a quedar hasta que te limpien esa maldita herida, ahora mismo sales de ahí, y te sientas aquí"  
  
Dije eso, en tono alto, y fuerte, mientras le señalaba la silla que estaba a mi lado, el Dr. Estaba impresionado, pero levemente complacido. Mientras mi desesperación iba aumentando, Lina simplemente me sonreía descaradamente desde el umbral, no aguante mas y le dije:  
  
-"No me hagas ir a buscarte, no estoy como para montar una escena aquí..."  
  
-"Tranquilo, no te tomes la molestia de venir a buscarme, por que yo me voy yendo, además, ni muerta hago lo que me pidas"  
  
La verdad es que cuando me molesto, mis ojos toman un extraño brillo, que les hace ver asesinos, con ese extraño brillo en los ojos, mire directo a los de Lina, esta formo en su rostro media sonrisa, y se estaba dando la vuelta cuando le grite  
  
-"LINA... AHORA MISMO VAS A DEJAR QUE TE LIMPIEN ESA MALDITA HERIDA, NO ME DESAFIES, NO SABES EN QUE TE METES CON HACERLO..."  
  
Lina se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta, levanto una ceja y me dijo en tono desafiante, irónico y altanero.  
  
-"¿Qué me vas a hacer?... Dime, me mata la curiosidad..."  
  
Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, a mi lado el Dr. Me toco el hombro diciéndome.  
  
-"Ve a buscarla, yo lo voy a preparar todo... vas a la sala de operaciones no. 4"  
  
Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, encontré a Lina parada frente al ascensor, y estaba llorando, mientras se apretaba con fuerza el costado, me acerque y le dije  
  
-"Lina... deja que te limpien, sabemos todos que te duele mucho, no me gusta verte llorando, hasme caso, no te preocupes por el dinero, si es que eso es lo que te preocupa."  
  
-"No quiero que me mutilen el cuerpo, me voy"  
  
Cuando Lina se disponía entrar al ascensor, la tome del brazo y la cargue como hacen los recién casados, su cabeza quedo a mi lado izquierdo, por lo que no le tocaba la herida, Lina me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y me dijo  
  
-"Marou... ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?..."  
  
-"Eres mi amiga... por eso..."  
  
-"Gracias..."  
  
-"No hay de que"  
  
Llegamos de manera rápida a la sala, en lo que entramos, nos separaron, a mí, me llevaron a una habitación para colocarme una bata y unos guantes, luego me guiaron a la sala, donde Lina se encontraba con una batola de operaciones, que se adhería a su cuerpo detallando sus curvas, debo de admitir, que la batola le quedaba muy bien, y que la limpieza entera la estuve observando.  
  
Después de que la limpieza termino, llevaron a Lina a una habitación, en la cual yo entre un rato después, con mi ropa. Acerque una silla a la cabecera de la cama, y comenze a acariciarle el rostro a Lina, luego por pura curiosidad, levante la batola y pude ver la herida, estaba fea pero mejor que antes, cuando toque la herida una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Lina, por lo que la volví a tapar y me senté en la silla. Pase un rato ahí sentado, hasta que llegaron Saki, Yasha, Leya y Raku. A.. También estaba TOUYA, se acercaron, y vieron que Lina seguía durmiendo por lo que se sentaron en los sofás, todos excepto Touya que seguía parado observando a Lina, me molesto mucho como la veía, pues solamente veía sus curvas, me pare de la silla y me interpuse entre Lina y la mirada indiscreta de Touya. Acto que molesto levemente a Touya, quien simplemente se sentó en la silla que hasta hace un rato YO estaba ocupando.  
  
-"Que bueno que la trajiste..."  
  
-"Viste Touya, te dije que no le había hecho nada, si no, ¿por qué se tomaría la molestia de traerla?"  
  
-"Bueno ya Saki, ya me lo dijiste"  
  
Saki sonrió levemente y anuncio a todos  
  
-"Voy a buscar algo de comer..."  
  
-"YO TE ACOMPAÑO"  
  
Yasha se levanto de su silla como impulsado por un resorte, y abrió la puerta dándole paso a Saki, esta se sonrojo levemente por lo que bajo la cabeza al pasar frente a Yasha, los dos salieron y Raku dijo  
  
-"Bueno yo voy a pagar la limpieza... ¿Me acompañas Leya?"  
  
Raku dijo eso con un tono malicioso y pervertido, pero Leya poniendo cara de atrevida acepto la invitación y salieron los dos de la habitación cerrándola.  
  
-"¿Touya?..."  
  
-"Lina... que bueno que despertaste..."  
  
Los dos dijeron el nombre del contrario con gran cariño, algo que me molesto mucho, pero lo siguiente fue peor, Touya se acerco, y beso a Lina en los labios, esta se puso roja, pero... correspondió al beso de este, que paso de un simple beso de cariño, fue algo exageradamente apasionado... los dos se separaron, y Lina se sentó en la cama, dirigiéndome una mirada de cariño me dijo  
  
-"Gracias Marou..."  
  
-"Aja... por cierto aun sigue en pie mi oferta del puesto..."  
  
-"..."  
  
-"Puedes contestarme mañana no hay problema..."  
  
Diciendo esto salí de la habitación cerrando un poco fuerte la puerta, y de camino a la salida, me encontré a Saki y Yasha hablando animadamente, mientras subían con unas bolsas de comida. Yasha me detuvo  
  
-"¿Adónde vas?"  
  
-"No es tu problema..."  
  
-"... aaa... bueno, nosotros llamamos un taxi, tú vete tranquilo"  
  
Simplemente le sonreí a Yasha, siempre me comprendía, de camino también me encontré a Raku, que justo cuando me iba a detener por mi mirada se desvió, estaba charlando igualmente animado con Leya. Salí del hospital, y picando caucho, me fui para un burdel.  
  
Al llegar ahí, me senté en una de las mesas mas escondidas, y pedí un Streapdate era lo mas fuerte del lugar, por lo que termine emborrachado, y no fui consiente de mis actos en toda la noche, lo que recuerdo es que una de las desnudistas se me acerco, la agarre fuertemente del brazo y la lleve en mi carro a la mansión, la mujer simplemente me tocaba la entrepierna mientras conducía, lo que me prendía mas.  
  
Llegamos a la casa, y subimos las escaleras besándonos, cuando llegamos a la habitación, la tire en la cama y comenze a desabotonar mi franela, la mujer no me dio tiempo de continuar, pues se me acerco y bajo mis pantalones dejando a la vista mi hombría, con una mirada picara acerco sus labios, pero antes de que los posara, la detuve por los cabellos, y la tire en la cama, esta exitandose, hasta mas no poder abrió las piernas dejando ver su intimidad. Me subí los pantalones, y le tire una sabana.  
  
Pensaran que estoy loco por todo lo que hice pero la verdad es esta: fui al burdel, en busca de consuelo, y debido al alcohol no pense con claridad y me lleve a esa mujer a mi casa, luego recordando a quien le quiero guardar el privilegio de estar conmigo, recobre el sentido común y estoy despachando a esta mujer.  
  
Es persona por la cual busque consuelo y a la cual le quiero dar el privilegio, como supongo ya adivinaron es Lina.  
  
FIN CAP. 4:  
Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, porfavor déjenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, espero les guste, por favor así sea para alegar que me quedo mal el fic. o cap. Déjenme un review!!!  
  
Cuídense todas gracias por los reviews de capítulos anteriores... Cuídense besos y abrazos  
  
Adriana. 


	5. ULTIMO SIIIIII!

Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen ( lo digo porsia )  
  
Un amor en teoria imposible  
  
Por: KagRin Adriana  
  
Cap. 5to: ULTIMO.... SIII!!!  
  
Urgente leer...  
Hola, no acostumbro a hacer lo que estoy haciendo... colocar escritos mios al principio, y es por que a mi me medio fastidian algunos fics, en los que comienzan con escritos propios, bueno, pero queda en eleccion del lector seguir leyendolo o no, y del escritor el escribirlos o no... Dejenme confesarles, que este fic, YA ME ABURRIO, alomejor, en un futuro muy, pero muy lejano, vuelvo a escribir este fic, mejor que como sta ahorita, ya tenia el cpai 5, pero me dio fastidio y no lo segui, le comente a una amiga que ya no lo queria seguir, y me dio la idea de cómo terminarlo, como es de mi gusto informarles, soy muy sadica, me gusta mucho, MUCHIIIIIIIIISIMO, la sangre, y todo lo que tenga que ver, con matansas y saben... cosas por el estilo, asi que se me ocurrio la gran y preciosa idea de escribir este ultimo capitulo de ese estilo, basandome, mas o menos, en la trama de Happy three friends, una mini serie que dan al finalizar un programa en MTV... Bueno.... dejenme comenzar de una buena vez, para de esa manera temrinar mas rapido, esta vez, el narrador sera en tercera persona...  
  
Despues d elo de anoche, Marou, no aguanto que su persona especial estuviese con otro hombre, por lo que salio en busca de Touya, dirigiendose al hospital, se lo encontro afuera, entablando conversacion con una enfermera, pero una conversacion, en la que no sobraron, las agarraderas de manos y de algo mas, Marou aprovecho aquella accion, y fue a buscar a Lina que se encotnraba en sillas de rueda saliendo del ascensor, Marou le dijo que tenia que mostrarle algo, y la llevo fuer adel hospital, donde encontraron a Touya besandose con la enfermera, Lina, se indigno de sobremanera, y saco de quien sabe donde fuerzas para levantarse de la silla, agarrar esta en las manos y tirarselo a Touya , el cual fue atravesado con el palo para agarrar la silla, en la espalda, la enfermera, comenzo a gritar, y salio corriendo con direccion a la calle, del susto, no vio, el carro que venia y fue atropeyada, Lina, no aguantando el despecho, entro corriendo al hospital, donde encontro una jeringa vacia, la agarro, la lleno de aire, y se la clavo, en las venas, inyectandose aire, y muriendo al instante, Marou, no aguanto la perdida de Lina, por lo que subio al ultimo piso del hospital, abrio la ventana y se tiro, quedando en la calle, con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, Yasha su hermano, al ver el suicidio de su hermano, beso a Saki en los labios, y diciendole que la amaba, fue a un lugar donde talaban arboles, agarro la cierra electrica, y se corto en dos pedasos, Saki, no aguantando mas, metio la cabeza dentro de un ventilador, esparciendose sus restos, por todo el consultorio, Raku y Leya, decidieron no quedarse atrás, para no ser "menos importantes" y dandose un beso tierno en la mejila, suicidaron, suicidio, que no se me ocurre por lo que no voy a describirlo, ademas de que si se me ocurre uno, va a ser peor, como es el ultimo...   
  
Bueno cuidense, espero hayan disfrutado este cap, tanto com yo lo disfrute escribiendolo, lo mas seguro, es que vuelva a escribir un fic. Parecido a este, pero narrado en tercera persona, ES MUCHISIMO MAS FACIL!!!, por lo pronto, LEAN MI OTRO FIC DE INUYASHA, se llama "Una detective enamorada" no se olviden de dejar reviews en este capi, y en mi otro fic si les gusto este fic (que lo dudo) esperen el proximo que haga, alomejor tiene la misma trama o exactamente lo mismo, solo que narrado en tercera persona Cuidense besos Se despide , en teoria permanentemente Adri Atte. Adriana 


End file.
